ELEMENTAL FUSION BATTLES!!!
WELCOME TO ELEMENTAL FUSION BATTLES! The game where you mix elements and COMBAT. Current Elements Current Special Fighters Starter Weapons *Wood Sword *Wood Shield *Strength Potion *Basic Bow *Single Arrow Elements (with more details) Starters *'Nothing': Null. Nothing. Normal. *'Fire': All fire types except lava. *'Water': Water. H2O. Get liquid! *'Grass': Grass! *'Earth': It’s dirt but not rocks or dust. *'Wind': Air! *'Magic': Arcane and such. Usually mystical. *'Geometric': Related to mathematical. Such as polygons, addition, measurements, etc... *'Random': WHAT'S THIS ELEMENT?! Whatever. ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! *'Sakura': Japanese stuff. For example, uh, samurai swords? I don't know. Purchasable - Coins *'Ice': Well... y'know, ice stuff. *'Electricity': Electricity. Duuuuuurgh. *'Light': Technically bright stuff. NOT clickbait. *'Dark': Gloom 'n DOOM! *'Nature': Says it all; okay, maybe not. Mostly for flowers. *'Sound': Soundwaves and other practical stuff. NOICE! *'Knowledge': Your brain and such. Master mind! BLASTER! MIND! *'Spirit': One's body and chi, I guess. *'Sporty': Sport games. *'Vision': Sight and such! YEAH! *'Royal': KINGS 'N KNIGHTS! 'N GLORY! *'Big': Humongous stuff that you won't expect... too bad it's nonsensical. *'Small': Same as Big, but much more smaller. *'Snare': Traps. *'Phase': Basically, phasing through stuff like it's liquid. *'Velocity': Motion and such. Let's get a move on. Purchasable - Gems *'Poison': POISON D: *'Blood': It's blood and body parts. I hope you get it. *'Time': All about time. LIKE PAUSING AND SLOWING DOWN AND STUFF! *'Gravity': Gravity. Floating and stuff. *'Sand': Sandy stuff. *'Accel': Speed! *'Brawn': PUNCHING! *'Blockade': DEFENSE! *'Storm': The element which brews up a storm. This element also can be gotten by fusion. *'Fauna': Beeeeaaaaaaasssssssttttttttsssssssss. *'AOE': What it says; usually relies on close range but with serious close-up attacks. *'Chroma': Color! *'Viand': Food you can eat in your mouth, all types of food, I don't care if it's pink and a synonym of candy. *'Slime': ...icky slime. Sticky... *'Rubber': That stretchy stuff, right? *'Vellum': Paper! YEAH! *'Gasoline': Something ready to get fused... and engine'd! *'Spatium': It's Latin for, uhh... distance. And as such, it focuses on long range. It is not good against close range. Hence why you should get far away. *'Dioxide': CO2! Because why not! Fusions *'Snow' (Ice + Water): LETSA' GO- I mean, LET IT GO! IT'S SNOW! *'Wood' (Nature + Big): Wood/trees/whatever. *'Dust' (Smoke + Sand): Elemental Strikes references here! What it says exactly. *'Obsidian' (Lava + Water, 10%): Hardcore stone, just like in Minecraft. NO, IT AIN'T SCARED OF YOU! *'Hex' (Dark + Magic): It's dark magic. 'nuff said! *'Spell' (Magic + Knowledge): Only spells. Not magic, just spells. Like the common fireball and such. *'Stone' (Lava + Wind): It's rocks but not dirt or- HEY! Wait! *'Boil' (Water + Fire, 50%): Boil 'em up to the FRYIN' pan! Yeh gahs... *'Flint' (Fire + Stone, 80%): That thing able to cause fires like WILD. *'Space' (Dark + Gravity): Da sweet universe dat ya eyes won't believe. *Death (Dark + Energy): All death-related stuff. *Acid (Poison/Dark + Water OR Dark + Metal): Acidic stuff. Basically, liquid poison which can dissolve. *Undead (Dark + Spirit): As it says, the undead. *Lava (Fire + Earth): This is why lava attacks aren’t included in Fire. *Glass (Sand + Fire): All types of glass. *Steam (Lava + Water, 90%): Steamy stuff? *Alcohol (Fire + Water, 50%): It’s alcohol. But it's more of waterfire which makes you dizzy. *Dry Ice (Wind + Ice): Ice, but without the water. Hold on a minute... *Metal (Fire + Stone, 20%): Gears. Cogs. Whatever you can think of. *'Molten' (Fire + Metal): I wonder what can this do? BURN METALS?! Actually, yes! *'Freeze' (Ice + Metal): The opposite of Molten. *'Steel' (Metal + Metal): The tougher version of Metal, it's tough and that's all you need to know. *'Rust' (Water + Metal): Rust, dude. *Energy (Fire + Wind): Energy! No, not electricity. *Swampy (Earth + Water): I guess it’s all about the swamp? *Life (Energy + Swampy): All about healin', healin'! *Clay (Swampy + Sand): Modeling clay, soil clay, play doh, and other kinds of clay. *Golem (Clay + Life): Kinds of golems, like the iron golem from MC and the Golem from COC. *Human (Golem + Life): It's a human. *Void (Light + Dark): Dark, null, nothing, and black holes. Nullifies Light and Dark! Send your opponent to the oblivion! *Ash (Fire + Wind): Ash. Duh. *Volcano (Lava + Earth): Just what it says. *Joyride (Accel + Gasoline): Vroom VROOM! Vehicles! *Dreamy (Dark + Wind): Snoozin' li'l element. Night night. *Tool (Metal + Human): Use this for all your fixin' needs. *'Razor' (Metal + Tool): With the right tools, you can polish up sharp stuff. Does not include buzzsaws, for Ultra Attack reasons. *Armament (Tool + Razor): NOW YOU CAN STAB PEOPLE AND AXE THEM TO DEATH! *Oil (Earth + Knowledge): Thanks to Doodle God, now you can literally have diesel oil! *Kaboom (Acid + Oil): For some reasons, again, Doodle God! Now you can go kaboom with grenades and dynamites! *'Avifauna' (Fauna + Wind): Fauna, but flying. *'Order' (Life + Void, 50%): Peace and quiet, all in a balanced state. *'Chaos' (Life + Void, 50%): The opposite of Order, rather, in an unbalanced and chaotic state. *'Mechanism' (Tool + Order): Machines and such, but not robots or metals. Inventions, to be more precise. *'Astral' (Chaos + Void): The mysteries beyond. No space related... well... some. *'Nightmare' (Dreamy + Dark): When duplicating goes insane, this happens. *'Phoenix' (Avifauna + Fire, 90%): What's next? Thunderbird? This is getting out of hand. *'Wyrm' (Avifauna + Fire, 10%): At least THIS one's not bad. Dragons! *'Aurora' (Chroma + Light): An element which is colorful and focuses on sploshing BEAUTIFUL lights all over the place. More powerful when near ice-related elements! *'Plasma' (Fire + Storm/Electricity): A miscellanous... zone for... uh... plasma stuff. What else do I have to say? *'Crystal' (Order + Earth): A nice Lycanite's Mobs reference in the creation of this element. This consists of crystals you can find... in life. *'Reaper' (Dark + Nightmare): Can we stop this nonsense? *'Illusion' (Magic + Wind): Tricky, defensive, and... ILLUSIONAL. *'Mirror' (Illusion + Glass): Let us reflect, reject, and even CREATE MIRROR CLONES. Woot! *'Cooperation' (Human + Human): TEAMWORK! WHAT'S GOING TO WORK! *'Thaum' (Magic + Water): Chemistry back in the Dark Ages or something. Potions... lead to gold... bismuth... lots of things. *'Tech' (Metal + Mechanism): Technology, such as ROBOTS! No machines. *'Smoke' (Fire + Wind): The smoky type of smoke, where you can't see stuff and inhaling is dangerous. *'Nuclear' (Acid + Tech): The much more killer variant of Poison. *'Magna' (Electricity + Stone): MAGNETS! ATTRACTION! *'Tundra' (Freeze + Ice): Confusing combination, but ignore that. IT'S A BIG FAT GLASS CANNON! *'Mountain' (Stone + Stone): Big mounds of rock. And stuff. *'Dew' (Nature + Water): The watery and plant version of Life, I guess. *'Pressure' (Energy + Earth): That element which squishes others. *'Rune' (Magic + Stone): The magical type of stones. ALAKAZAM! *'Cloud' (Wind + Wind): Look at the skies. That's cloud. Yet another duplicate. Ouch. *'Science' (Thaum + Time): Over time, alchemy has developed... INTO SCIENCE! YESH! Wait, is alchemy the same as science? *'Military' (Human + Armament): WAR! WAGE WAR! YEAH!!! Wait, is war good? *'Stealth' (Sakura + Dark): Stealthy ninjas and such. *'Puddle' (Water + Water): A bigger splash. A splash of healing. *'Sea' (Puddle + Puddle): A small ocean. But why this early? WHERE'S LAKE?! *'Marine' (Military + Sea): The military, UNDERWATER! *'Beam' (Light + Fire): Laser beams. Why does it have to be clones again? *'Radar' (Vision + Beam): Detection devices. Like sonar pulses and radars! *'Smash' (Armament + Big): Smashy stuff, hammers. *'Insect' (Fauna + Small): The bugs you'd see, buzzing around and making cobwebs. *'Parade' (Chroma + Kaboom): The element is for the Fourth of July! IGNITE YOUR BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTANE PAIN. Woah, almost made an inappropriate joke there. *'Beacon' (Magic + Cooperation): Summoning element. Summoners. Stuff like that. *'Quake' (Earth + Chaos): Earthquakes. Possibly like Volcano, but with earth. Tremors with weak armor but high HP. Insane. *'Loot' (Metal + Thaum): GOLD! TREASURES! JEWELRY! VALUABLES! *'Mushroom' (Nature + Kaboom): THE FUNGUS IS AMONG US! And yeah... *'Plague' (Poison/Acid + Chaos): Epidemics and such. It's Poison, but it SPREADS. *'Bio' (Nuclear + Chaos): Nuclear, but ramped up to a thousand, mixed with... well, Plague. Watch out for PARASITES! *'Bijou' (Stone + Crystal): The rocky crystal. Gemstones more exactly. *'Feral' (Fauna + Chaos): Just what it says. Just what it saaaaaaays... *'Steampunk' (Steam + Tech): Anything related to steampunkish stuff. *'Primal' (Time + Stone): The stone age stuff. The very ancient stuff. *'Angel' (Order + Light): Holy stuff! *'Devil' (Chaos + Dark): UNHoly stuff! Like Jigoku! *'Thunderbird' (Avifauna + Electricity): The Thunderhand version of Phoenix. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! RANKS *X/Y: X attack, Y health. Kinda like in PvZH. *1~9 (wood): 6/10 *10~19 (coal): 6/20 *20~29 (iron): 8/30 *30~39 (gold): 8/40 *40~49 (diamond): 8/50 *50~59 (emerald): 10/60 *60~69 (amethyst): 20/70 *70~79 (platinum): 30/80 *80~89 (awesome): 40/90 *90~99 (superstar): 50/100 *100 (terraforce): 100/200